starwanddragonballzfandomcom-20200213-history
Star Wars And Dragon Ball Z: Happy Valentine's Day
Star Wars vs Dragon Ball:Happy Valentine's Day is a mini episode.Set right after a powerful Valentine's Day event, were young individuals, Zack Scott and the daughter of Hercule embraced a dense longlife friendship since early life and then again Zack encounters making more girlfriends in and from quick attraction. Plot The Good Morning Maron, Briana and Jessica Part 1 After Zack calms down, he watches a sports television program, were some swimming contest is taking place, He sees a young adult woman wearing a green swimsuit takes gain on winning the match.Zack turns on his attraction towards the sportswoman, only to reveal her named was Maron and thus Zack runs in but Krillin reveals his back story with her and then during the night he drives Zack to Capsule Sports, and then Krillin leaves Zack to find her as she is taking articrafts from other fans and interviewers until face to face Maron shocked, sees Zack in attraction (due to his age and facial appearance) walks towards him in greetings and chat onward, and then Zack tells her he's just been a fan of her and resulting a relationship together, but is interrupted about Zack's school day by tomorrow and then the pair collect their phone numbers and say their goodbyes. Part 2 During the morning, Zack during his third and final day in Orange star high school begins his chat with Darren until he ultimately sees another attractive girl with orange hair and the other with a slim cute face, Cerulean eyes and blue dyed hair but unable to meet her, he continues to move on in homeroom class and hours onwards he sees them again by looking until they comes to him and chat their greetings and then a shy Zack asks if he can visit his place for a tea party by tomorrow night and Briana and Sasha Joins. Part 3 For the night, Zack sees Jessica and Gwen leaves the upstairs bedroom, and minutes shortly, they return wearing a robe, (having to figure out Zack's strong attraction) lays onto Zack, resulting a another passionate moment for the night and then Zack speaks out about his true feelings. The Secret While on for the night, Zack's lifelong girlfriend Videl had finished her dinner date with Gohan, but sooner uses The Force to foreseen Zack's activity and then went unbeknown about this surprise. As evening starts, Zack senses Videl's arrival (to which he think he's cheated) and then finds her currently undressing, Zack tries to walk off but Videl convinces him to admit he's dating another girl as she leaves the room with her robe on as Zack reveals it, Videl then again already knows Zack's past date and the pair in sense of their friendship never broken hugged eachother. After this unsurprising event Videl learns that not only Zack cheated, she enters the bedroom and she sees Kiexa and her best friends (all of them too had a crush on Zack) lay at the same bed (Kiexa was sleeping on top of Zack) but then all of them awake shocks to see her with Zack as Videl herself remarks that Zack just become a Chick Magnet for not letting him know he's in more relationships since their dance rivalry. Best Friends Forever The next morning, Zack visits the kitchen were he sees Kiexa making cake, while she's naked, and then the two glare and face-to-face kissed. Category:Mini-Series Category:Articles in need of updating Category:Star Wars And Dragon Ball Z Universe Category:Valentine,s day